The aftermath of one stupid mission
by MissHuffer
Summary: I was staring at him, pulling my fingers gently through his thick black hair, when I noticed a few strands were a different color. Silver. "Shit", I thought to myself.
1. Stubborn

_I was staring at my son, pulling my fingers gently through his thick black hair, when I noticed a few strands were a different colour. Silver._

_"Shit", I thought to myself._

_/_

When I was 21 years old, my team had just returned from a B class mission. We were exhausted, injured and in desperate need for a drink. After giving the mission report to Tsunade, me and Kakashi went to the sake bar and Sai went home to catch up on sleep.

We sat down at the bar, and I asked the waiter for some drinks,

"Two please."

With a smile, he poured the sake into two glasses and handed them over the bar,

"There you go."

"Thankyou."

Kakashi drank his so fast, I didn't even get a chance to see his face unmasked.

"We did well Sakura."

"You think?"

"Yeah. You kept us alive didn't you."

I could tell he was smiling, maybe even laughing at me, and decided to give him a small punch.

"Ow! That hurts you know."

"I know. You deserved it."

I smiled at him and he just looked down at his empty glass. I sighed and quietly said,

"You really scared me. I thought we'd lost you."

"Oh come sakura. With you around? You're too stubborn to let me-"

"I know. But what if I couldn't save you huh? What if..."

I had to stop myself otherwise I would have been in tears.

"But you did save me. And I promise I won't ever do that to you again okay. So another drink?"

I drank my sake and the waiter refilled our glasses. We ended up talking for hours, and drinking... For hours.

/

We decided to leave about 1am and head back home to shower and sleep of course. Kakashi wanted to walk me home, just incase I wanted to fall asleep on the sidewalk.

We were both a little drunk, but sober enough to talk to eachother and sober enough to walk. Not able to walk in a straight line though.

"Thankyou Sakura, I had a nice night."

"Me too."

"I really am greatful for all that you did this week."

"You really don't need to thank me Kakashi."

/

We walked a little further in silence before we got to my front door,

"Thanks for walking me home. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

Kakashi moved closer to me as I grabbed my house key from under the mat and as soon as I stood up, he pulled me into a hug.

A hug from Kakashi? This was a once in a lifetime thing to see, or well... be involved in I guess. As soon as the shock wore off, I put my arms around his waist and hugged him back as he began to whisper,

"Thankyou."

"You really don't have to thank me Kakashi. I couldn't let you die."

"Well you were crying."

"Hey, I thought I'd lost the copy nin. Do you now what Tsunade would do if I had?"

He laughed and pulled away. I smiled and put my arms to my sides but the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine.

I tried pushing him away but he overpowered me and I was drained of my chakra. I got this wierd new feeling in my stomach. Was it a good feeling, or a bad feeling? I was thinking it was probably the alcohol making me nauseous.

/

I woke in the morning, in my own house and in my own bed.

Only there was one thing wrong. I was sharing my bed with none other than my former sensei. So many thoughts went through my head at that moment and my mind was screaming, "Get out of here".

I grabbed some of my clothes that were laying on the ground and ran out of the house. I picked up my keys, wallet and my headband before leaving and slammed the door shut.

I ran for the training grounds to think. I walked for an hour or two, thinking about what happened. Trying to remember what happened. Did we kiss? Have sex? Just sleep? I didn't know.

My mind was racing along with my heart and soon enough all I could think about, was disappearing from Konoha. Never having to see him again. Avoiding this whole situation.

/

I went to see Tsunade. I mean... The Hokage to enquire about any missions in other villages. Get away for a while. Get my head straight. Gain some confidence to face Kakashi again.

I went into Tsunade's office and she greeted me with a congratulation for the previous mission. I thanked her for the praise and continued to speak,

"I actually came here to ask you if there were any mission in other villages. You know, either spy missions or research missions?"

"But Sakura, you just came back from a huge mission. Don't you want to rest and stay in Konoha for a while?"

"No. I need to leave, I need to be busy."

"You know there are always shifts going at the hospital."

"I know, but I would rather be somewhere other than here."

"Oh. Okay. Well we have a couple of research missions in Waterfall."

"I'll take one. The longest one."

"Okay. You leave whenever you're ready and here's the brief. Have a read and get your kit together."

"Thankyou."

* * *

**A/N -**** So I know this probably isn't the best written fanfiction, but at the minute, I want to write the story down and maybe change it all later.**

**I'm going to add in a lemony scene later on, but it will be the FIRST ever scene like that, that I've written.. So I am so so sorry if it's bad.. But hopefully I'll get time to rewrite some of this story, and with time... IT WILL IMPROVE! :D**


	2. Straight to it

"Okay. You leave whenever you're ready and here's the brief. Have a read and get your kit together."

"Thankyou."

/

Mission Brief -

Target: Hikaru Ichirou

Objective: Go to any means necessary to infiltrate their home and find information

Team: Sakura Haruno

/

I have to go to the Waterfall Village and find information on this guy. Apparently him and his accomplices are planning to kill the owner of a few bars in their town. He hasn't paid them the money they are owed and so on. So the owner of those bars, Mizumi Koichi, has paid our village to save him. They don't plan to kill him for a while, according to Mizumi Koichi, but we still need to do some research. I know it's dangeroud to be going alone. But to be honest I didn't care. If I got caught, I wouldn't be too bothered. I mean my parents are gone now and my friends have all gone to do their own things, and Sasuke left. Naruto went to find him and Kakashi.. Well I can't exactly say he's a friend anymore.

/

I got home about 6pm, thankful that Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. I had a shower, read through the brief and got my things together. I left the brief on my nightstand and after locking my front door, I left the key under the mat. Soon enough I was on my way to Waterfall.

When I got to the Village, I was to stay in a hotel and be "a traveller" making my way to Konoha. I was to meet Hikaru Ichirou and... Seduce him, make him trust me and make my way into his house.

I got to the village in no longer than 7 hours and I got to the hotel 10 minutes later. The woman at the desk showed me to my room so that I could finally start my mission.

From my window I could see the whole town. It looked hot out, so I wore some shorts, boots and a tank top. I grabbed my bad and headed out the door.

/

I decided to explore and walked for miles. I eventually ended up in a bar called "Spirit", around 8pm and ordered myself a drink. I didnt take long to find my target.

I studied him and decided to go in for the kill. Not literally of course. Well atleast, not yet.

I went up to be bar and ordered another drink making sure to stand next to my target.

"Hi, can I get some sake please."

I could feel someones eyes on me as I held myself on the bar. You know, pushing my bum out and leaning on the bar with my arms crossed. Jesus, I felt like such a whore. Soon enough I heard a male voice say,

"Hey there pinky."

"Hi."

"What's your name?"

"Sakura. And yours?"

"Ichirou."

"Nice to meet you."

The waiter handed me my drink and I went to sit back at my table. I knew Ichirou would follow me and so I tried to walk as elegantly as I could.

/

Ichirou sat next to me and stared at me, probably wondering who I was and why he's never seen me before.

"So, where are you from Sakura?

"Oh, I'm from Yugakure. Land of Hot Water."

"So what brings you here?"

"I'm travelling through. I'm on my way to visit family in Konohagakure."

"Oh I see. How about we go somewhere quieter and we can talk a little more."

"Sure."

/

We went into the next room, where it w_as _quieter. But he seemed to think he owned the place. He started to get closer to me on the sofa, I knew what I was supposed to do now. But I didn't expect it to happen this fast.

"Listen. I like you, I'm pretty sure you like me and we both know what's going to happen so let's say we get this over and done with?"

Over and done with? How romantic...

"You know me too well already."

We made our way upstairs, to his room, he shut the door and dimmed the lights.

No backing out now Sakura...

/

I felt him come closer to me as I stood in this huge room, not knowing what to do.

Was I supposed to stand there, sit down, lay on the bed?

His cologne made me choke from the pure strength of the smell and his appearance wasn't any better.

He wore gold chains around his neck and gold rings. A pink shirt with stripes, no tie of course and some average jeans. Oh and his horrible yellowy brown sandals.

I tried my hardest to smile and realised that if I really needed to, I had my chakra to punch him away.

He placed kisses on my neck and used one hand to pull down a strap on my tanktop and then my bra.

He got straight to it and placed his other hand on my breast.


	3. Stupidly fast

_He placed kisses on my neck and used one hand to pull down a strap on my tanktop and then my bra._

_He got straight to it and placed his other hand on my breast._

/

His kisses were like poison, unwanted and vile, yet he carried on thinking that I enjoyed it. I tried my hardest to seem "happy" about what was going on but the only thing I could do was try and think of someone else.

I tried so hard to think of someone else, like that guy from the movie years ago... Um I think his name was Fujimaru. Although I couldnt really remember what he looked like.

/

I tried so hard to think of someone else but the only one that came to mind... Was Kakashi.

I started hyperventilating and my heart began to race, and not in the good way. I could feel my face burning up with anger and embarassment but I fought the urge to punch the guy.

He took my heavy breathing as a good sign and began to touch my thighs and hips.

While caressing me, he took off my skirt and my underwear. With my bra still barely intact he lowered his face and hands to my now exposed pelvis.

/

I gripped onto his gold and black bed sheets and bit my bottom lip to stop myself from screaming at him. For a Kunoichi, I wasn't very good at hiding my emotions.

I could see the lust in his eyes, he was ready, but I wasn't.

He started touching me and eventhough he realised that I wasn't very wet, he carried on.

He pulled a condom from the pocket in his shirt, which he was still wearing, and slid it over his tiny erect penis.

I studied his face as he slowly buried himself inside me, I frowned in slight pain and grit my teeth, letting out a small moan. He thrusted into me as hard as he could and a few seconds later I could feel him pulling out. I asked,

"What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing."

He placed himself inside me once again and after only 2 minutes and 26 seconds he had pushed himself to the limit. He was spent and I felt his hot seed spill into me and he was still thrusting. He rode out his orgasm as I lay there.

My back and the palms of my hands were dry but my legs were soaked in sweat. He was sweating like a pig, and I hadn't even had my release. Not even close.

/

He stood up and pulled his jeans on so they were hanging loosely on his hips. He turned away fiddling with the button on his jeans, and quietly said,

"I want you gone by morning."

I thought to myself, that I'd screwed this up. But I then realised that we were in this house alone. I could sneak out while he slept, find what I needed, maybe set up a few wires and get out of there.

/

It was about 10.45pm so I guess a couple of hours had passed since I'd first stepped into that bar. It felt like much much longer.

* * *

**A/N -**** Really short chapter I know, But I will get around to rewriting all the chapters! :D**


End file.
